A New Inspiration
by Draco-and-Jack-Lover
Summary: Mort Rainey has been successful since the death of his wife until now. Then a young girl shows up asking for his advice on writing and she inspires him. I'm bad at summaries! Pls R
1. Meeting and Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of "Secret Window", or Mort Rainey. I did however create the character of Elyse and that is the only person I own.  
  
The finished cob of corn hit the butter soaked plate.  
  
"Mmm, always good." Said Mort Rainey, adorned in glasses and silver braces that cover his pearly white teeth. In front of him sat a laptop with about four finished lines of text and the cursor flashing at the end. One would also notice a half empty pack of cigarettes lying on the desk. And he claims he doesn't smoke.  
  
"I'm stuck again." He muttered, picking up the ever so classic silver slinky. Ever since he murdered his wife and Ted, he seemed to have luck writing; until now.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his door. "Maybe they'll just go away." He said to himself. But whoever it was wasn't going anywhere for the knocking persisted.  
  
I'm coming, I'm coming." Mort sighed walking down the stairs.  
  
He opened the door to see a beautiful young woman standing there. "What can I do for you?" he asks.  
  
"I read your book Secret Window, and I knew that I had to meet you. I love your writing and I liked your picture." You said blushing. "I was also hoping to get some advice."  
  
"Advice on what?" he questioned her. He couldn't help but feel the passion behind her eyes when she was talking to him.  
  
"Advice on writing. I love writing and I thought that maybe you could help." She stared into his deep brown eyes. They were mysterious, yet they yearned to be free. She could tell that he had been living here for a while and that he just wanted out.  
  
"Come in. Can I get you something to drink?" he said closing the door behind her.  
  
"Do you have any Diet Coke?" She asked looking for a place to sit, and decided on an armchair.  
  
"Sorry I only have Mountain Dew or water."  
  
"Mountain Dew is fine." He returned a moment later carrying two Dews. He handed one to her, then made his way to the couch.  
  
"Obviously you know who I am, but what's your name?" he inquired taking a sip of the electric lime colored drink.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! How could I forget to tell my name? I'm Elyse." She said shaking his hand.  
  
"So Elyse, do you happen to have something that I could read?"  
  
"Of course. It's not great, I mean I'm no prize winning author, but I like to try." She handed him a binder which encased her novella. He began reading and they sat in silence.  
  
After about five minutes and fifteen pages, he looked up at her.  
  
"It sucks doesn't it?" She said, definitely unsure about her own work.  
  
"Actually no it doesn't. This is written very well. May I keep it to read later?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I have several copies." She said, glad to hear that he liked it.  
  
"Okay, thanks." He said setting the book down. They sat in silence, not meeting each other's eye. Mort decided to speak first. "Oh, if you want I'll read it and we can discuss it over dinner." It had been a while since he 'asked someone out' and he felt a little odd.  
  
"Dinner?" She didn't want to object, though it may have seemed that way.  
  
"Yeah, unless you don't want to." He hung his head slightly still looking at her.  
  
"No! I mean dinner would be great." She was glad to say that. There was a certain something about him that captivated her, made her want to keep going. So she didn't ignore her feelings.  
  
"Great. Be back here around six and we'll take my car."  
  
"Sounds awesome." She said rising to go to the door. He opened it and then walked her to her car.  
  
"See you later Elyse."  
  
"You too Mort." They shook hands and she got into her car. In a matter of minutes she was going back up the gravel drive to her hotel.  
  
"Dinner is going to be great." She thought.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! This is my first Secret Window fic. Let me know what you think. I think it's going to be fun to write but I don't know for sure yet. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Dinner and Tea

Disclaimer: I don't own Mort Rainey or any other characters from the movie "Secret Window".  
  
Mort spent a few hours on the couch, taking a nap. Then around five 'o' clock decided that he should get up and get ready for dinner. He crawled into the shower, something out of the ordinary for him. Although he didn't want to take a shower, when the hot steamy water hit his chest it revived him. He was instantaneously energized. He felt good about dinner that night. He needed to get out of the house for a bit and this was the opportunity to do so.  
  
While thinking in the shower, it dawned on him that he didn't finish reading her story. He shut the water off, grabbed the closest towel and began drying off. He threw on a pair of tattered but not tacky looking jeans, a muscle tank top, and then a turtle-neck.  
  
He made his way down the stairs and to the table where her story sat. He sat down, only to get right back up. He walked into the kitchen and retrieved a Mountain Dew from the fridge, made his way back to the couch, sat down and picked up the story.  
  
"I only have half an hour to read this." He said opening the binder. "I should finish it by then." he began reading, turning each page with more anticipation. Just as his clock struck six, he finished the final page. "There done. And boy was that a good story."  
  
He set the binder down on the table again, took the last swig of Mountain Dew, just as her heard a car making its way down the gravel path.  
  
Mort looked up at the sky, it was getting dark but it was going to be a stormy night, this he could tell. She parked the car, got out and locked it. She walked over to the porch and was greeted by the mysterious author she admired.  
  
"Evenin' Miss Elyse." Mort said in that rich southern accent he had so well perfected.  
  
"Good evening to you too." She replied. "And where are we off to tonight?"  
  
"Well, I thought I'd take you to a mighty fine restaurant in town. Is that fine by you?" He was having fun with this. This voice, the voice that tormented him just a few months ago seemed to soothe him. Especially when she was around.  
  
"Sounds fantastic. You sure you want to drive. Because I don't mind driving if that sounds better." She was trying very hard not to laugh. The accent he was using sounded familiar, but then again her mother's side of the family was dairy farmers from the heart of Mississippi.  
  
"Nope missy, I'll drive. You ready to go?" He motioned her towards the car, opening the door for her.  
  
"Of course I'm ready. And thank you for getting the door." She said climbing in the Jeep. He shut the door behind her and made his way to the driver's side.  
  
"Okay, now we're off." He said, putting the key in the ignition and backing out of the drive.  
  
"Aw, what happened to southern Mort? I liked the accent." She said trying to pout.  
  
"Oh, he is taking a nap right now. I thought it best to leave him at home." Mort said, obviously trying to think of something funny.  
  
"Oh I see. Was he a good boy today?" She asked, trying to keep small talk.  
  
"Well, he was so-so. He wasn't really good but he wasn't that bad either. It's just that at night he can get a little wild." This was the end of that discussion as Mort started another. "So, are you from around here?"  
  
"Actually no. My family moved to Texas from Boston not to long ago. I decided that I would go with them. A few months ago I read your book. While reading it a friend and I were planning a trip to Boston for a week. After I finished your book I knew I had to meet you. So, my friend is in Boston scamming guys and I'm here with you."  
  
"Oh, okay. Have you ever been here before?" he asked wondering if this scenery was new to her.  
  
"No, never been here before. But I absolutely love it up north. The trees turning color in the fall, snow in the winter, the first bud of spring, and those walks to the beach during the summer. Oh those were the days." She sat there looking as if she was day dreaming. Mort enjoyed seeing her this way. It was kind of soothing, relaxing.  
  
"We're here." he said pulling up to the little restaurant. He got out of the car and she did the same. He led her into the place where they were greeted by a few odd looks.  
  
Mort, who was used to this sort of thing didn't even notice. But Elyse, who had never experienced looks like these, felt a bit uncomfortable. They were quickly seated and given menus. They ordered their drinks first and began the task of deciding what to order.  
  
When they both made up their minds, they called the waitress over and ordered.  
  
"Yes, I'll have the Chicken Primavera." Elyse ordered. "With a Caesar salad on the side."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Make that two." Mort ordered and the waitress was off. "So, tell me a little bit about your family background." He asked her taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Well, my mom's side of the family is Mississippi dairy farmers." She was utterly surprised when Mort spit his drink all over the table.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry Elyse! I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident." He said trying to clean up a little.  
  
Lucky for her she didn't really get any on herself. "It's fine. Here let me help." She said picking up a napkin and cleaning off some of the table. "It's not that big of a deal."  
  
He finished cleaning himself off. "So, you were saying about your mother's side of the family. They were dairy farmers form Mississippi." He stuttered on the words, unable to comprehend this.  
  
"Yeah, my dad's side of the family is spread out across the country and consists of everything from stock brokers to Wal-Mart employees." She let out a small laugh.  
  
The waitress was bringing out their food in no time at all. She place the plates and bowls in front of them. "Enjoy." She said walking away from the table.  
  
Elyse couldn't help but notice that people were still staring. "Mort, I'm having a great time." She told him.  
  
"Me too. This is the first time in a while that I have been out, and it feels great." He was stating the truth. He was really enjoying getting to know her better.  
  
"But I do have one question. And that is: why is everyone casting you really weird looks?" she put down her fork and picked up her drink.  
  
"Well, it's because I haven't been out since my wife and I split up. Then when she and Ted, her lover, were murdered but never found I once again strayed into my writing. Therefore cutting me off from all civilization." He continued to eat, looking down at his food. Then he glanced up at her, smiled, and continued eating.  
  
"Oh okay, that would explain it." They ate in silence, both very hungry. When they finished Mort paid the check and they left.  
  
"Thank you so much for dinner. It was wonderful." She said pulling her coat closer to her, for the wind was very chilly. They got to the car; he turned the key in the ignition and then he turned the heat on low. The car began to become toasty.  
  
He back out and drove to his house on the lake. When he stopped he got out of the car and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you." She said taking his hand and hoping out.  
  
"Your welcome. Can I interest you in a cup of coffee or tea? Or do you have to leave?" he asked closing the car door.  
  
"Well...I guess one cup won't hurt." She followed him inside the house and into the kitchen. He got a tea pot out to make tea. Within ten minutes they were in the living room on the couch drinking tea and talking.  
  
Her one cup turned into three then four and eventually it hit seven. Before she knew it she was waking up wrapped in Mort's arms sometime around 9:30 in the morning. Her phone was vibrating in her pocket and she reached for it. It was her friend who was in Boston.  
  
"Hey Stephanie." Elyse said, her voice hoarse.  
  
"Where are you?!" Stephanie definitely sounded worried. "Gone all night?"  
  
"Yes, I was gone all night though I never intended to be." Elyse was trying to whisper so she wouldn't wake Mort. After all, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't intend to? You were obviously gone somewhere. Please tell me you didn't get drunk and pass out somewhere."  
  
"No. I went to that author's house remember. We went out to dinner, then back to his place for tea. Well, I said I'd have one cup and that turned into like seven cups. We fell asleep talking on the couch." She smiled as she remembered last night. It made her happy to feel secure around someone.  
  
She felt Mort begin to stir. "Look, I'll call you back in a few, okay?"  
  
"Alright, bye." Her friend hung up, and so did she.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Mort asked, trying to open his eyes.  
  
"My friend in Boston. She was worried about me and I told her I was fine."  
  
"Oh, okay. We should probably be getting up anyways." He realizes for the first time that his arms had been wrapped around her waist. "Oh sorry." He said blushing. Then he realized that she hadn't said anything till then about it.  
  
"Don't worry about it." They both got up from the couch. "Well, I should go back into town for now. Let me know if you want to do anything else. I can always make my trip longer." She grabbed her bag and opened the door.  
  
"Elyse, wait I want to get your number." He said grabbing a pen and paper.  
  
"Okay, 555-8988." She said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll definitely be calling you." She walked out the door onto the screen porch. He came up behind her, slipping his arm around her waist. She turned to look him in the eyes. Just at that moment he kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss she ever had before. She succumbed to his every desire. She kissed him back not moving from her spot. In fact, she wouldn't be leaving for a little bit.  
  
A/N: Hey there! I hope this chapter is good. Please review and let me know. I know it is long but I just couldn't stop writing. The next few won't be as long. 


	3. Dinner with Mort Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mort Rainey.  
  
She awoke to the smell of a new day. The smell that makes one feel alive and refreshed. Her mind began replaying the events of earlier. She couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. She rolled over hoping to find Mort lying next to her but instead found the bed empty other than herself.  
  
"Maybe he's downstairs." She mumbled to herself. As she made her way to the stairs she heard voices and laughter. She peered over the balcony to find Mort and her friend Stephanie sitting on the worn couch conversing.  
  
"Stephanie, what are you doing here?" Elyse asked coming down the stairs giving her a hug.  
  
"Well, I called your cell when you still didn't come back to the hotel. Mort answered and said you were here and told me to come on over. And here I am."  
  
Elyse sat on the armchair across the table. "Awesome! Anyone want breakfast? I'm starving."  
  
"Um, it's five-thirty in the afternoon." Mort said. Elyse just looked puzzled so he decided to explain. "You woke up this morning, was going to leave, but then-"  
  
"Oh yes, now I remember. How could I forget?" Elyse said blushing. "Ya'll want dinner then? I can cook!"  
  
"Are you a good cook?" Mort interrogated, eyeing her playfully.  
  
"You bet. I'm the next professional chef." She said acting pompous.  
  
"Sure you can cook. What do you want to make?"  
  
"Depends on what you have to work with." She says marching into the kitchen. After a few moments and a couple of slammed cabinets, Stephanie and Mort heard a loud sigh. They looked over and saw Elyse strolling into the living room with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You have Mountain Dew, Doritos, butter, salt, and corn. I can't work with that." She slumped in to the couch between Mort and Stephanie. "Looks like we'll have to go out. My treat!"  
  
"Your treat?" Stephanie asks, slightly shocked.  
  
"Yes is that okay."  
  
"Sure, are we taking your car?"  
  
"Of course. Let's go." They gathered their stuff and left the cabin. Elyse unlocked her navy blue metallic 2004 Mazda RX-8. Stephanie climbed into the back seat and Mort in the front. She took off down the gravel road, getting to the main road in no time at all. Stephanie pulled out some Turkish Golds and offered them to everyone.  
  
"Sure," Elyse said taking one of the cigarettes. "Come on Mort you know you want to."  
  
"Okay," he said taking one from her friend.  
  
Elyse was driving about 75 mph down the road, it's a miracle she didn't get pulled over, but it didn't take them long to get to town. Once in town they found a quaint little place. Those went in and asked for the smoking section and were seated right away. They glanced over the menus and ordered.  
  
Mort ordered first. "I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and two cobs of corn."  
  
Elyse ordered, "I'll have the grilled chicken Caesar salad with a side order of breadsticks."  
  
Finally Stephanie ordered, "I'll have the chicken bacon wraps. And a side order of Cole Slaw."  
  
They handed the waitress the menus and she left the table.  
  
"So you meant to come back to the hotel last night?" Stephanie asked eyeing Elyse and Mort suspiciously.  
  
"Yes I did mean to come back last night. But like I said we fell asleep on the couch talking, I swear. Mort can vouch for that." Elyse said, glancing to Mort.  
  
"Yeah, she only wanted one cup of tea. Then it turned into about eight cups I think. We just fell asleep."  
  
"And this morning?" Stephanie asked, a bit more persistent, but still playful.  
  
"Well...this morning was wonderful." Elyse said glancing to Mort, than back to the table.  
  
"It was?" Mort said, looking pleased. "Yes, it was. You see she was about to leave when she noticed her story on my coffee table. We sat back down and read over it and then edited it. Then we went upstairs and she helped me with my upcoming novel."  
  
Elyse glanced at Mort and mouthed "Thank you."  
  
The sudden change of topic was needed.  
  
"So, you're writing a new novel. What's it about?" Stephanie asked, oblivious to the fact that the story he just gave her was a lie. But he was writing a new novel, that much was true.  
  
"Well, it's about this guy, and he...oh you just have to read it later." He said.  
  
"Okay." The waitress came over with their food and they ate, talking sparingly.  
  
After this it would be back to Mort's place, not that either of them were complaining.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. They help a lot. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. 


	4. Chinese Food and Gossip

Disclaimer: I don't own Mort Rainey or Secret Window.  
  
When they finished dinner they went back to Mort's place. It was only 8:30 p.m. but Stephanie was definitely tired.  
  
"If you two don't mind, which I don't think you do, I am going to head back to the hotel. I need some sleep." She said, yawning. "I'll meet you back at the hotel, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be back there tonight. I promise." This really was an honest statement.  
  
Stephanie left in her 2004 Silver Volkswagen Bug.  
  
Mort turned to face Elyse, a half grin tugging on his lips. "Now young missy, what do ye propose we do for now?" He asked in that sexy southern drawl. He placed his hands on her shoulders, then sliding them down her arms.  
  
Her knees nearly buckled from his touch. "I have an idea," a smile on her lips. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, "By the way, I just adore southern Mort."  
  
Her seductive voice sent chills down his spine. He couldn't wait any longer. he embraced her lips with his own, exploring her mouth with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both the victims of their own desires.  
  
They broke the kiss and she removed his sweater then the muscle tank. The toned abs was a bit of a shock for a writer that sits inside all day. He moved his hands up and began unbuttoning her shirt. It fell to the floor. He began kissing her again, his hands undoing the clasp to her bra. They then removed the pants quite quickly and laid on the couch. His hands began to explore her body, each touch felt like a bolt of lightening being shot through her.  
  
He noticed for the first time how tan and toned she was. With her blonde hair she really was beautiful. He moved down her body, removing her red lacey Victoria's Secret underwear. He then removed his own boxers. This felt like the first time for both since the acts of that morning felt like a dream. This would be the one time they wouldn't forget.  
  
/~/  
  
He collapsed on top of her, their breathing heavy. He looked up at her and kissed her lips ever so gently.  
  
"I love you, Elyse. I know it may seem fast, but you are the only thing in my life that seems to be going well."  
  
"I love you too Mort. This does seem to be going fast, but that isn't important. All that is important is that we love each other."  
  
They laid there for a few more minutes. She would have fallen asleep had it not been for this voice nagging her in the back of her mind. It kept telling her to go back to the hotel. Reluctantly, she got up and started getting dressed. She had managed to get her bra, underwear, and pants on, when Mort came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Do you have to go?" He asked, whining.  
  
"Yes, I told Stephanie that I would be back tonight. Sorry, but a deal is a deal. I have to go back. But I'll be back in the morning." She put her top on and started buttoning it up. To make things difficult Mort started undoing the buttons she had already done up. This was aggravating, and the only way to make him stop was to kiss him. And that is exactly what she did.  
  
To her advantage it worked. He stopped undoing the buttons on her shirt. This time he reached down and tried to undo the button on her jeans.  
  
"Mort Rainey!" She exclaimed, backing away playfully. She did the button up on her jeans. "How dare you."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I just don't want you to go. You make me feel so good, and I don't want to loose that."  
  
"Mort, you aren't going to loose me. I'm just going back to Boston for the night. Look, if you are that worried just come with me." She said, inching closer. She put her hands around his waist, and stared into those big brown eyes.  
  
"No, I'll stay here. I'll work on my next book." He leaned in and kissed her. Now he was trying to make it so she didn't want to leave. He succeeded partially. He succeeded in the sense that he didn't want to leave. But she still pulled away, grabbing her keys and purse off the end table.  
  
"Goodnight Mort. Call me in the morning." She placed one last kiss on his lips.  
  
"Goodnight Elyse. Drive safely." He returned the kiss and she was out the door. He watched as she climbed into the car and left his sight.  
  
He decided to go get a Mountain Dew from the fridge. Once he had that he walked up the stairs to his lap-top. There he sat, thinking not what to put in his story next. But about the wonderful angel that just left his cabin. His thoughts were consumed by her and he soon drifted off to sleep right there in his chair.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Elyse knew she had an hour drive ahead of her and so she set the cruise control on her car. This made everything so much easier. She sat there thinking about Mort. The way he made her feel, the way he brushed his lips over hers and her knees buckled, but most of all the way he was himself around her. Most guys put on some pathetic act around her. They make her feel inferior. But not Mort, he was different.  
  
She arrived at the Marriot and went upstairs to room 525. She quietly walked in and saw that Stephanie was not asleep but was in fact dressed in her pajamas, waiting to hear all the details.  
  
Elyse just laughed and said, "I'm taking a shower. We'll talk when I get out."  
  
When she turned the water on and let it roll down her body she felt reenergized. She felt as if she had been reborn. She climbed out and got into her pajamas. When she walked out of the bathroom, she could smell food.  
  
"Is that Chinese?" She asked, Chinese food being one of her favorites.  
  
"Sure is, I took the liberty of ordering it for us." Stephanie said, motioning Elyse to join her.  
  
"I have been craving Chinese for the longest time." She said sitting on her bed parallel to Stephanie's. "So, what do you want to know first?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if he is good. You know?" Stephanie asked helping herself to some sesame chicken.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You have no idea. He is not just good, but phenomenal." Elyse said, obviously glad that she could tell someone.  
  
The rest of the night was filled with gossip. Just before they were going to settle in for the night, Stephanie remembered a phone call that she received earlier that evening.  
  
"Oh Elyse by the way, Brandon called earlier today, right when I got back to the hotel."  
  
"Oh yeah?" She said, sitting up and listening intently.  
  
"Yeah he says he feels really stupid for all that happened between you two and he is coming here tomorrow, well today, at 11:00 a.m. to make-up."  
  
"Well, as far as I'm concerned we are over. And so in that case he's all yours." Elyse said quite satisfied with her new man.  
  
"Thanks and goodnight." Stephanie said laying her head down on her pillow.  
  
"Goodnight, Steph."  
  
Before they knew it they were asleep. Elyse was dreaming of Mort, and Stephanie of Brandon.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had to bring the ex in. They always make a story interesting. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	5. The Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Mort Rainey or Secret Window!  
  
The phone rang and rang. It was near 10am and she was sound asleep. He hung up and tried again.  
  
She awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it off the night stand and answered.  
  
"Hello?" She managed to say, her voice sounding hoarse.  
  
"Hey baby. Sleeping were we?" He asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I was. What time is it anyways?" She sat up and noticed Stephanie on her bed, typing on her laptop.  
  
"A little after 10. you want to do something today?"  
  
"Why don't you come here and we'll spend the day in Boston. There is so much to do here." she covered the phone with her hand. "Hey Stephanie, you want to order room service for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, I'll get the menu."  
  
"Sounds like a great idea. What hotel are you at?" He asked as he grabbed a pen and paper.  
  
"The Marriot on Main Street. How about you plan on being here around noon. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great. See you soon."  
  
"Bye." They hung up the phone.  
  
"Okay, what would you like for breakfast, Mrs. Rainey?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I would like...wait a minute. Hey!" Elyse said laughing.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself. So, what do ya want?"  
  
"I'll have a garlic bagel with cream cheese, apple juice, and a bowl of mixed fruit."  
  
Stephanie picked up the phone and ordered the food.  
  
"You gonna take a shower, Steph?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
Elyse sat down on the firm hotel bed. She always hated them because they were so uncomfortable. She turned on the TV and to her delight Pirates of the Caribbean was on. She sat there reciting the lines while watching the movie. There was a knock on the door and it turned out to be the food. Stephanie emerged from the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel. They sat on their beds, ate their breakfast, and watched the movie. There came another knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Elyse said, rising from the bed. She opened the door and there stood Brandon. "Hi come on in." She went to close the door when another unexpected visitor walked in. Brandon's friend Fernando.  
  
"Fernando!" Stephanie said running to give him a hug.  
  
"Good to see you too." He said, returning the hug. "Let's sit over here." he motioned her over to the corner.  
  
"Look Elyse, I want to tell you something and I really want you to listen first." She just nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Okay, I was really stupid. What I did was moronic. I never meant to hurt you. Trust me I would never want to hurt you. I just went to the party to see some old friends from high school. And well when I met up with Kristina after al these years I made a mistake. I slipped."  
  
She felt tears in her eyes. He had been the first man she ever loved. She liked him since their freshman year in high school. She didn't want to hear the rest. She wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
"Brandon, please stop while you are ahead. Look, I came here hoping to get away from it all. All the memories of us I left in Texas. The truth is...I met someone else." Salty t ears now flowed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. He's the author who wrote 'Secret Window'. We met, and had dinner. I'm so sorry."  
  
He looked truly heart-broken. Elyse got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
  
She didn't want to feel this way. She left all her memories of him in Texas and here he was bringing them all back up again. She didn't have feelings for him anymore. Or did she? No, she can't. She belongs to Mort now. She had no idea how true that was.  
  
She felt like the scum of the earth. Then again, Brandon was the one who showed up here. How could he come back here and apologize and think everything was going to be swell?  
  
Another knock came at the door. "Elyse, its Mort please open the door." She crawled over to the door, unlocked it, and resumed her spot on the floor.  
  
Mort opened the door, coming in slowly. He shut it and locked it behind him. It ailed him to see her like this. So weak, so fragile. He sat down on the floor embracing her in his arms. She broke down in an instant. Tears streaming down her cheeks once more.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, for Stephanie, Brandon, and Fernando told him nothing.  
  
"Brandon came here...to see me...he wants me back...and I'm so confused..." that was all she managed to get out between sobs.  
  
"Do you still love him?" Mort asked, dreading the answer.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and said...  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I thought about having a fist fight between Mort and Brandon, but I thought that would be too immature. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	6. True Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Mort Rainey or Secret Window.  
  
A/N: Okay I couldn't stay away for long. I wanted to put a finality on the situation which arose last chapter. So without further ado, Chapter 6...  
  
"Do you still love him?" Mort asked, dreading the answer.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and said... *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"I...maybe..." her voice trailed off.  
  
He knew as well as her that a maybe always turned into a yes. Just then the lights flickered and went out. He held her tighter. He helped her off the floor and they made their way to the door. Mort unlocked it and lead Elyse out to the dark room.  
  
"Stephanie where are you?" She called.  
  
"I'm over here on my bed." Stephanie called. The phone rang and everyone looked at the flashing red light. "I'll get it." Stephanie said. She answered the phone and hung up a few moments later. "They said there is a major storm outside and that we can open the blinds for a little bit of light till the power kicks back on."  
  
So someone, who they found out was Brandon, opened the blinds behind him. A faint light filled the room, allowing them to see very vague objects. There was an awkward silence that filled the air. Elyse decided she needed to get this problem resolved. The only problem was that she didn't know how.  
  
"Brandon, can I see you in the bathroom please." She said making her way over there, stopping to grab a flashlight out of the closet that was now visible. "I'll bring this out when we come out."  
  
"Sure," he replied walking past Mort who just glared him down. Stephanie motioned for Mort to grab a seat, telling him that it could take a while. They heard the bathroom door close followed by muffled voices.  
  
/ In the bathroom /  
  
"Brandon, look I don't know what to do right now. I'm confused beyond belief." Elyse said setting the flashlight on the vanity.  
  
"And I understand that. I just feel so stupid. You know I still love you, right?" he asked, taking her hands in his own.  
  
"Yes, I know that. And Mort asked me if I still loved you. And you know what I told him? Maybe. Yeah we both know that all 'maybes' turn into 'yeses'." She looked up into his eyes. Those eyes that had once captivated her.  
  
"So, what do you think? It's either a yes or no question. There is no way around it." He explained, remembering how stubborn she could be. "Please, I need finality on this."  
  
At that instant she couldn't wait any longer. She threw herself at him pressing her lips to his. The wonderful sensation she got from kissing him returned with even more power this time. Her knees almost gave way. He kissed her back, thinking he had won. They allowed their tongues to explore each others mouths, enjoying the sweet taste. They broke the kiss and looked at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Brandon, I ..." she began.  
  
"Look Elyse, if you are going to break up with me don't say anything. If you want me back kiss me again for I can never get too much of that." He said, with a grin.  
  
She stood there a moment, not knowing what to do. Their hearts beating faster. Finally, what they were both waiting for: the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. She loved it when Mort kissed her. But for some reason kissing Brandon just felt more right.  
  
He pulled away with a smile on his face.  
  
"Now I have to break it to Mort. Please don't say anything to him. It'll only make things worse." She pleaded; after all she didn't need a WWF smack down in her hotel room.  
  
"Okay, I'll chill with Steph and Fern (Fernando) out here and we'll wait for you." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips before opening the door. He walked out and over to the bed where he plopped down.  
  
"Mort, come here please." She called from the bathroom. He walked in and shut the door. "Look I want you to know that we really connected. I thought that we were meant to be. But there are some things that Brandon can give me that you can't, and vice versa."  
  
"Where is this going?" He asked, not wanting to hear it but after all he was getting agitated.  
  
"I still love him Mort. No matter how hard I try to forget him it just won't happen. I love him and that is all there is to it." She told him. "I'm sorry. I thought by coming here I could forget about him. Then he showed up and all the feelings came back. I'm so sorry." She tried to explain to him.  
  
"I don't know what to say really? I mean was I just there to be a rebound? Is that what you were using me for?" he was now very agitated.  
  
"No, it was never anything like that. I really did read your book and want your advice. I never planned to sleep with you. Is that what you think? That all I wanted was sex from YOU?" She took a step back.  
  
"Well, it sure seems that way when you look at the facts. The day after we had slept together twice, your ex shows up and wants you back. And of course you go running back." He opened the door to the bathroom, then the hotel room door. "If I want to talk more I'll give you a call. But don't sit by the phone."  
  
And with that he was gone. She felt utter guilt and pain. She closed the hotel room door. And stood there for a minute not really knowing what she should do. she felt two arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Are you okay?" Brandon asked, worried about her state.  
  
"Yeah, I should be after a while." She said, wiping tears off her cheeks and turning to face him. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never been in Boston before." Brandon told her, and the others.  
  
"Well then grab your coat and let's go. After all there is nothing to do in here with the cable out and all." Elyse said grabbing her raincoat and umbrella.  
  
"Well, I could but we'll go out first." Fernando said wrapping an arm around Stephanie's shoulder.  
  
They took, hoping to explore the town of Boston. This would be the perfect day.  
  
/ Meanwhile, back at Mort's cabin... /  
  
"No one cheats on Mort Rainey. If only she knew what happened to the last woman who cheated on me. Poor little Amy is now my fertilizer." He snickered at the pure genius behind that idea.  
  
"Shooter! Shooter! I have a job for you!" He shouted, hoping to find the murderer.  
  
"Why yes Mr. Rainey? What might that job be?" Came that chilling southern drawl.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you. There is this girl..."  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was too soon to end the story so I kept Mort in it. Please review!! 


	7. A Day in Boston, A Night in the Hotel

Disclaimer: I don't own Mort Rainey, Shooter, or Secret Window.  
  
Elyse, Brandon, Stephanie, and Fernando spent the day shopping and sight seeing around Boston. Elyse just loved it up here. It was mid-fall and the leaves were turning vibrant yellows, reds, and oranges. She had an idea.  
  
"Guys, you want to go apple picking?" She asked, getting really excited. "There is a hay ride, and hot apple cider."  
  
"Where are we supposed to keep the apples?" Brandon asked, loving her this way. It had been a month since they broke up and he missed those little things about her. The way that she would be stubborn and not kiss him at times. The way that she always had a smile on her face even if she was breaking up on the inside.  
  
"Well, we can keep them in the rental car. Please? You guys will have so much fun. I promise." She was giving them the puppy-dog eye treatment.  
  
"Okay let's go." They all said, causing Elyse to jump up and down in excitement. "I drive this time." Fernando interjected.  
  
They got in the car and drove through the country part of Massachusetts. Brandon turned to Elyse in the back seat and said, "Now I see why you love it up here. Everything is so peaceful, so quiet. We may have to move up here instead of living in Texas."  
  
This caught her attention. "We? As in me and you?" Brandon shook his head yes. "Who said we were moving in together? I didn't because I think I would remember that one."  
  
"Well, I figure if we can keep the relationship in good status then maybe you would want to move in together." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I wasn't trying to scare you. Trust me I don't have our future etched out in my mind. I like to live life by the day."  
  
"I know, it just caught me off guard that's all." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips to reassure him that she wouldn't go running back to Mort. They arrived at the apple picking orchard a few moments later and all got out of the car.  
  
They walked through the trees picking the reddest apples they could find. After about an hour of picking apples, they went to the barn area where you could get the apple cider. They each got a cup and made their way over to a picnic table. They all sat down and began conversing.  
  
"You were right Elyse. This is a lot of fun. Is this what you used to do every weekend?" Stephanie asked taking sips of the cider.  
  
"Well, not every weekend. But pretty close to it. Oh, and in the spring we went strawberry and blueberry picking. That is a lot of fun." She was visibly glad to be back in Boston.  
  
It was about three 'o' clock in the afternoon when they decided to head back to the hotel and get ready for dinner. Elyse and Stephanie couldn't wait. This was what they both had wanted: their guys. The two people that they could count on for anything.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and the girls proceeded into he bathroom to get dressed. They were busy doing their hair, Elyse going curly and Stephanie going straight. They did each others make-up so that they could look stunning.  
  
Sure enough, thirty minutes later when they emerged from the bathroom, the guys were speechless. They headed to the hotel restaurant for dinner, each girl on the arms of her one and only.  
  
However.......  
  
What they didn't know is that were being followed. And this mystery stalker was waiting for them to make the right move. He saw them be seated and proceeded to the hostess stand.  
  
"I need a table for one?" He said in his long southern drawl. The hostess couldn't help but notice the gorgeous features of this man. There was a certain something about him that didn't seem right, but she sat him anyways.  
  
Lucky for him he was seated fairly close to the group. He took this opportunity to listen in to their conversation.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So, is everyone enjoying Boston?" Elyse asked taking a sip of her Pina Colada.  
  
"Yeah, it has more historical things here than what we learn in history class." Stephanie was saying while drinking her Strawberry Daiquiri a little to fast. Elyse knew that Steph wanted to have fun tonight.  
  
"Did you guys happen to get a hotel room too?" Stephanie asked nonchalantly.  
  
"As a matter of fact we did. We decided that we all four don't need to be in the same room. Os we got a room that is right down the hall. That ways in the morning you can sneak back to your room for clothes." Fernando was saying looking towards Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie just smiled back and proceeded to drink. Before long their meals were served and they ate in silence. The stalked thought this would be the opportune moment to introduce himself. He got up from his table and made his way over, standing next to Elyse. She looked up but couldn't make out the guy because of the wide-brimmed hat he wore on his head.  
  
"Hello missy. My name is John Shooter." He said raising his head and revealing his face underneath. She gasped as she realized it was Mort.  
  
"Mort is this some game? Why are you calling yourself a different name and why are you here?" Elyse whispered, trying not to pull attention from surrounding tables.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom," Stephanie told them all. "I'll be back in a minute." With that said Stephanie got up and left the table. No one noticed her walk up to the hostess stand and tell them that this 'John Shooter' was being a disturbance.  
  
A few minutes later Shooter still hadn't had the chance to respond. The hotel security came and escorted him away. Then they approached Elyse and wanted to ask her a few questions.  
  
"Ma'am, do you know this man?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yes, I met him a few days ago. I met him as Mort Rainey but tonight he called himself John Shooter. I don't think he's taking the break-up well." She was worried about him, but she wouldn't loose sleep over it. Well, if she was even going to sleep in the first place.  
  
"Break up? Were the two of going out?" he was scribbling notes on his pad of paper.  
  
"Well, we met and hung out but I wouldn't say we were going out. I mean we slept together twice but that was it."  
  
"Thank you ma'am. That's all I needed to know." With that the officer left, Mort or John in the back seat of his car.  
  
Elyse walked back to the table and sat down. Brandon put his arm around her shoulders and asked, "Is everything going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so. They might keep him overnight and they may be able to charge him for stalking. Oh well, let's finish eating." And that's exactly what they did. A couple hours later, at about ten 'o' clock, they decided to head back to the hotel rooms. Fernando and Stephanie were going to take the room that he and Brandon rented.  
  
That left Elyse and Brandon in her room. She wasn't complaining. They walked in, and she excused herself to the bathroom for a minute. She came back out wearing her flannel plaid pajama pants and a white spaghetti strap top. She threw her hair into a pony tail as she was walking out.  
  
Brandon took one good look at her and said, "What's the clothes for?"  
  
"You know, for sleeping in." She replied in a smart-ass tone.  
  
"Who said anything about sleeping?" Brandon said, coming close to her. She wanted this more than anything in the world. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. He then picked her up and laid her gently down on the nearest bed. Neither one had any idea what the night had in store for them.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I want to say thank you to all my reviewers! They help me so much. I know most of you don't like what I did last chapter making her go back to her ex, but I hope you like this chapter and the ones to come. 


	8. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Mort Rainey, or Shooter. Nor do I own Secret Window. Thanks for reading and thanks to my reviewers!  
  
End of Chapter 7:  
  
"Who said anything about sleeping?" Brandon said, coming close to her. She wanted this more than anything in the world. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. He then picked her up and laid her gently down on the nearest bed. Neither one had any idea what the night had in store for them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sun shone through the hotel windows. Elyse awoke to find herself feeling very odd, like she had done something very bad. Indeed when she proceeded to sit up she realized by the clothes sprawled out on the floor that she had indeed done something bad. She looked down to find Brandon sleeping peacefully next to her. She wondered how easily he woke up.  
  
She tried to carefully climb out of the bed, but apparently he is not as heavy a sleeper as she was hoping. Because all of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back down to the bed. She made sure she kept herself hidden under the sheet and blanket, putting a playful face on.  
  
"What? It's not like I haven't seen it before," was all that Brandon said, before he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
"Hmm, how a girl likes to wake up in the morning. A kiss from her prince." Elyse smirked. "Now, if you don't mind I need to get dressed but only after I take a shower. Here," she said handing him the menu. "Order us some breakfast." With that she was in the bathroom, door locked and water running.  
  
Brandon picked up the phone and dialed room service and ordered them breakfast. He lay back down in bed, drifting off into a light sleep once again. About ten minutes later Elyse emerged from the bathroom and found Brandon asleep once again. She quietly made her way over to him hoping he would remain asleep. Then a knock came at the door and she quickly answered it so not to wake Brandon.  
  
She took the food and set it on the desk. She knew they would eat soon. She made her way over to the bed, crawling in next to him and cuddling up. She couldn't help but feel the fatigue overcome her body as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
It must have been around noon when Stephanie and Fernando woke up. They were surprised that Brandon and Elyse had not called yet. They showered, dressed, and ate, then made their way to their friends' hotel room. When they approached the door they listened for any noise and heard none. Steph took this opportunity to open the door with her key.  
  
They entered the room and found both of them curled up sleeping still. Stephanie and Fernando couldn't believe what they saw. It was now near one 'o' clock and they weren't even awake yet. They decided to play a trick on them and they hid in the closet and called the hotel phone.  
  
Brandon woke to the sound of the phone ringing. He answered it with his hoarse voice.  
  
"Hello?" he said, clearing his throat.  
  
"Yes this is Bob with Hotel Security. It is my duty to inform you that there is a fire on your floor. Please remain calm and stay in your room. We do not want major panic. Okay?" Fernando was almost going to loose it.  
  
"A fire? And you want us to stay in our room?" Brandon was a little confused as to why you would stay in your room if there was a fire.  
  
"Yes, there is just a small fire. It should be put out in a matter of minutes. Just sit tight and we will let you know when it is okay to proceed outside. Oh, and sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please put some clothes on. And tell the young lady next to you to wake up." Fernando was now cracking up.  
  
"Fernando! I'm gonna kill you!" Brandon said, making sure that the sheet was wrapped around his waist. Fernando was on the floor rolling in tears from laughing so hard. Elyse finally stirred and awoke to find Brandon standing above Fernando who was on the floor laughing.  
  
"What is going on here?" She said yawning.  
  
"Oh nothing. Fern just played a trick on Brandon that's all. Said that there was a fire and to stay put in the room. It was so funny." Stephanie said.  
  
"Oh like Lance did on the state competition trip? That was hilarious." Elyse walked over and got the food and proceeded to eat. "Brandon, sweetie, please go get dressed. Then you may come over here and eat." She instructs him, and he does as he is told.  
  
A few minutes later, Brandon comes out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready to eat. They eat and are ready to get going on their day. They decide that they should keep and extra close eye out for Mort, since they really don't want any trouble for the remaining few days of their trip.  
  
They visited the Boston Museum of Natural Science, then went and took a walk along the beach up along the coast on the North side of Boston. It really was the perfect day. They picked up Roast Beef subs from this little place Elyse recommended, took them back to the beach and ate them there. They watched the sun set, and it was truly romantic.  
  
As they were sitting there listening to the waves crashing on the shore, a new sound came. It was a sound that none had heard before, except in movies. The sound could be heard in the distance as faint cries. Then it began to intensify and move closer.  
  
Brandon and Fernando, acting brave and tough, stood up and grabbed Elyse and Stephanie protectively.  
  
"We won't let anything happen to the two of you." They say protecting them from the horror that approaches.  
  
In the late evening fog that crept in while they were enjoying the peace and tranquility, Elyse could make out the shape of a man approaching her and her friends. She is frightened but more importantly she is curious to find out who this person is.  
  
She breaks her grasp from Brandon whispering, "Don't worry, I love you and I'll be fine." She places a soft kiss on his lips and proceeds forward at a very slow pace. She froze in place when she realized that the man in front of her was none other that the man she was trying to avoid.  
  
"Elyse no!" Brandon shouted, trying to break free from the grasp of Stephanie and Fernando.  
  
"No, you must let her end this with him now. Otherwise there will be hell to pay later on." Fernando said, calming him down. "Just let her talk first. Then if she needs our help we will help."  
  
With that said they all retreated to the picnic blanket and turned their stares to the ocean instead of Elyse.  
  
Elyse approached Mort with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew something wasn't right about this situation. She regripped the Swiss Army knife in her hand, making it so that she could attack quickly if need be.  
  
"Elyse, fancy running into you here." he said in the southern drawl she had once loved. "Can we chat?"  
  
"No, I have nothing more to say to you and I would greatly appreciate it if you left me alone." She said pushing her chest out making her seem dignified.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll have to do it here then." before she could say another word, he pulled a screwdriver out of his back pocket and went to attack her. Luckily she noticed the tool coming for her head and was able to duck, but she did not miss the screwdriver completely. She felt the tip graze the side of her head. "Not a smart move missy."  
  
"Oh really?" She said taking the knife and before she could comprehend what she had done, she had jammed the knife into the left side of his chest sending him to the ground. She wasn't sure if he was dead or just knocked out.  
  
Feeling guilty but relieved, she felt her head and her hand was covered in blood. She collapsed to the ground and Brandon, Fernando, and Stephanie all rushed over.  
  
"Oh no! What happened here Elyse? We just turned our attention so that we wouldn't be nosy. You didn't scream or anything." He lifted her hand off her head and realized the blood for the first time. "Oh my gosh! We have to get her to a hospital now. I think she needs stitches." Brandon picked her up and carried her to the car, all leaving Mort lying on the beach.  
  
Little did they know that Mort was not dead, just merely injured and as pissed as hell.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I'm good. Sorry it took me so long to update but here it is. I hope you enjoy and please review!!!! 


	9. Hospitals

Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window Mort Rainey.  
  
End of Chapter 8: Little did they know that Mort was not dead, just merely injured and as pissed as hell. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They arrived at the emergency room and were given immediate help. Brandon was holding her hand as Elyse seemed to daze in and out. She would seem to regain consciousness then would phase out. This was happening every two minutes or so. The doctors quickly admitted her into the ER and they began stitching her head.  
  
Brandon, Stephanie, and Fernando waited in the waiting area till they were called. Brandon couldn't help but feel guilty for his princess being in the condition she was in.  
  
"If only I had gone over there with her. Or not let her go over at all. Ugh!" He sat down, and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Dude, there was nothing you could do. That was a problem that she had to solve. And now, I don't think he'll come around here looking for her anymore. Alright? Stop blaming yourself for it. There was nothing you could do to prevent it." Fernando told him, hoping to calm him down some.  
  
"Okay, okay, maybe I am being a little hard on myself. Its just that once I got her back into my life I didn't want to loose her again."  
  
"This is not serious enough to loose her. The doctors said a few stitches and she should be fine. There was no serious damage done. Please calm down." Steph had now stepped in realizing that Fernando was having no effect on him.  
  
"Okay, maybe I'll just rest my eyes here while they work on her." And that's exactly what he did. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. It was near seven in the morning when Brandon finally woke up. He awoke to find Stephanie and Fernando sleeping on the chairs next to him. The doctor approached him in the sterile white coat.  
  
"Brandon, good morning. And I might add that it is a very good morning for your friend. Elyse seems to be recuperating nicely. It just took seven stitches across the head and she's all better. You may go in and see her now."  
  
"Thanks." Brandon said, sighing a sigh of relief. He walked into the room and found Elyse awake and staring at him. He approached the bed and took her hand in his. "I'm so sorry. I should never have let him do this to you. I was such an idiot to let you go over there by yourself." He sat in the chair next to her bed. "Please forgive me?"  
  
She stared into his eyes. She was confused as to why he was asking for forgiveness. Yes, she had heard the reason why he wanted forgiveness but to her it sounded stupid. "There is no reason for you to feel guilty about anything. It was my own stupidity that got me into this mess. I should have just left the beach when I noticed him coming. But part of me wanted to try and put closure on the subject. Little did I know that he wanted to chop my head off instead of talking about it." This comment made him grin slightly. "Don't feel bad. This is not your fault and I don't want you to feel that way. Do you understand young man?" She said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll try not to feel guilty. Now, how have you been this morning?" He repositioned himself so that he was on the edge of his seat, holding her left hand in his own.  
  
"Well, I have been in a lot of pain in my head. That has been eased slightly with some of the pain meds they've given me. And I'm feeling deprived." She made her puppy-dog face.  
  
"Why?" Brandon asked, looking at her as if it was sad.  
  
"I haven't had my good morning kiss." She was pouting at him.  
  
"By the powers you're right. Where are my manners?" He leaned in to kiss her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and was about to back away when she wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. She broke the kiss a moment later, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Now that's better." She said, as he sat back down. The door swung open moments later and in walked Fernando and Stephanie.  
  
"You're awake!" Stephanie exclaimed. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little scratch. Nothing major."  
  
A nurse walked in the door. "Elyse, you have a visitor. Says his name is John Shooter. Shall I let him in?"  
  
"No, don't let him in. But come here please." She motioned for the nurse to come to her bedside and she did just that. "Shooter is the man who attacked me. I stabbed him with a Swiss Army knife when he attacked me and I thought he was dead."  
  
"Oh okay. One moment." She made her way over to the phone and dialed three numbers. "Yes, there is a John Shooter in the waiting room. Please take him into custody. He is the attacker we have been looking for. Thank you." With that said she hung up the phone. "Don't worry ma'am, it'll all be taken care of."  
  
"Thank you. Maybe now we can get some closure on this." Brandon was now rubbing her back to help ease the pain and stress he knew she was going through. The nurse left the room and before long returned.  
  
"I am just letting you know that you will be released from the hospital now and that John Shooter has been taken into custody."  
  
"That is great news. But I will warn you that he may say he is not John Shooter." Elyse stated, in a warning tone.  
  
"What do you mean? Like he has another name?" The nurse questioned while removing the IV from her arm.  
  
"Well, you could say that. He is schizophrenic. He believes that he is John Shooter now, but in a few he'll say that he is Mort Rainey." She said getting up from the bed and making her way to her clothes.  
  
"The famous author Mort Rainey?" This was apparently intriguing to the nurse.  
  
"Yeah, that's the only Mort Rainey that I know of." Elyse replied in a sarcastic tone. She excused herself to the bathroom to get changed, and emerged a few moments later.  
  
The four of them left the hospital feeling secure about the criminal that was said to be behind bars. What they were unaware of was that he had escaped and was no closer than they could have ever imagined.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! How are you all doing? I'm doing well. I hoe you guys enjoyed this chapter. I promise to update sooner. I just got side tracked with my POTC story. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	10. Hotel Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window or Mort Rainey though I wish I did.  
  
The four of them left the hospital feeling secure about the criminal that was said to be behind bars. What they were unaware of was that he had escaped and was no closer than they could have ever imagined.  
  
Elyse walked hand in hand with "her man", the one that she loved completely unaware of what was coming next. Brandon was keeping a cautious eye out for the man that they knew could very well be slipping stealthily around any corner at any moment. They approached the car and decided that it would be best if they went back to the hotel.  
  
"We'll just go back to the hotel and kick back for the rest of the day. After all our flight does leave tomorrow." Brandon was saying while opening the car door for Elyse. "We will watch some movies and order room service."  
  
"How early is our flight in the morning?" Fernando asked, while shutting the car door.  
  
"Well, it leaves at 9:15am but we will have to be at the airport by about 8 just to make sure that there is plenty of time to go through security."  
  
"Did you guys just get a plane ticket for the same flight home as us?" Stephanie asked, wondering if it was just a coincidence.  
  
"Yeah, we got a plane ticket for the day that we came up and we gave them the information for the returning flight which was identical to yours." Brandon said, while shifting the car into drive and making his way down the busy streets of Boston.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and Brandon helped Elyse out of the car. "You know that I am absolutely fine. Other than the fact that I have stitches on my head." She said with a slight chuckle. She accepted his help anyways.  
  
They made their way upstairs to the hotel rooms and decided that they would all go back up the girls room and watch movies in there. Then they would split up for the night.  
  
As they moved into the hotel, they noticed that it was empty. There was not a single living soul visible, nor were there any dead bodies around. Elyse's grip on Brandon's hand tightened. He knew that she was scared.  
  
"Maybe we should just go up to the rooms?" Fernando suggested, though it seemed like this would NOT be a good idea.  
  
"Yeah, let's go upstairs in a completely deserted hotel. That makes a lot of sense." Stephanie exclaimed, while scolding him for suggesting such a thing.  
  
"Okay then, Miss Genius. What do you propose we do?" Fernando asked, a condescending tone to his voice. "I don't appreciate being talked to in that tone, and there is no way you are getting me to go upstairs in a hotel that looked like something from a cheerful place 24 hours ago, and now it looks like something from a horror flick." Stephanie preached to the group, but directing her anger towards Fernando.  
  
"Okay, so what should we do? I mean standing here in the lobby isn't getting much done." Brandon said, glancing sideways at Elyse who was now eying her surroundings very carefully.  
  
"We must go. He's here." Was all that she said before motioning for the group to leave. As they made it to the door, she grabbed Brandon's hand causing him to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"What is it, Elyse? What's wrong?"  
  
"You go. Go away from this hotel. If I'm alive tomorrow, I'll meet you at the airport." Brandon started pleading with her, and Fernando was holding Stephanie back. "Just listen to me okay. You have to get out of here. I've out you three in enough danger as it is. I need to finish this off with Mort. Please, just go." She gave him pleading eyes, and he embraced her for what he thought may be the last time. He leaned in and gave her one last kiss and started to walk away, with a teary eyed Fernando and a balling Stephanie.  
  
Elyse regained her composure and walked back into the empty hotel lobby. She took a deep breath and decided there was no way around it: she had to confront him one way or another.  
  
"Mort!! Shooter! What do you want from me?" She yelled throwing her hands above her head. Silence fell over the lobby. Then from the darkness she could hear footsteps. A figure emerged from the concealed corner where he was hiding.  
  
"What do I want from you missy? Well, I'm not sure I can tell you that. You see, I step in when there is something wrong in Mort's life. I'm the one who fixes it all. So, as for you, well, you are gonna meet your end right now." Just then she saw him pull a old iron shovel from behind his back.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight of it. But she knew that she couldn't let it falter her. Not when she was this close to beating him. He started moving towards her.  
  
"So that's it. You want to kill me right here, right now. Well, then fine. But just let me do one last thing. I want a kiss. I want to feel your lips on mine one last time." He moved towards her.  
  
"Alright missy. I can do that." Shooter said.  
  
"One thing though. Put the shovel down. I want this to be good." Elyse said, begging him with her eyes. He did as she requested and dropped the shovel. He took her in his arms and began kissing her.  
  
Elyse, sticking to her plan felt Shooter kissing her. Then it was as if something changed and he began kissing her softly and sweetly, just as Mort had done.  
  
Wait a minute? She thought to herself. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. The eyes of the troubled author she flew here to meet. The eyes of her sporadic lover for two days. The eyes that captivated her, and soon after wanted to kill her.  
  
"Elyse? Are you okay?" He asked, as worried tone back in this voice. He was aware as to what happened, but didn't want to believe that he almost killed her on two separate occasions. "Look, I'm sorry for everything. I know that it got a little out of hand, but I never intentionally meant any harm. I was just upset that you left me for that idiot."  
  
"Look, first of all, it got more than a little out of hand. Second, apology not accepted. There is no way I can forgive you for almost killing my friends and me. Thirdly, I don't even know." She turned to walk away. This was all working according to plan.  
  
He began following her. She spun around, a small pistol in her hand. "Don't make me do this Mort. I don't want to. I am leaving in the morning. If I dare find you following me home, I will make sure that it is your last trip. Do I make myself clear?" Elyse said, quite confidently to her surprise.  
  
Mort's eyes grew wide. He didn't know where she had gotten this gun but he knew not to push her any further.  
  
A/N; Hey everyone! I just watched this movie and had to update my story. Thanks for waiting and I hope that you enjoy it. 


	11. Who to Choose

Disclaimer: I do not own Mort Rainey, or Shooter!  
  
Mort's eyes grew wide. He didn't know where she had gotten this gun but he knew not to push her any further. End of Chapter 10   
  
"Fine Elyse, I won't follow you home. But I want to ask you one question. Please?" Mort asked, a begging look in his eyes.  
  
"Fine, but if you are gonna ask me to sleep with you one last time it ain't gonna happen." Elyse said, placing the pistol in her back pocket of her jeans.  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think I know what you are talking about." Elyse really did not want to answer that question. After all what could she say, Well, I had fun those two nights but then I already knew what Brandon wanted in life and right now you seem like a good for nothing, but seriously hot, author? Yeah that would go over well with him.  
  
"Well, I mean, why did you choose Brandon over me? There must be a reason. I mean, come on you didn't just pick him because it was raining outside that day. Or for some other stupid reason like that, did you?" She could tell that Mort was aggravated that she was avoiding answering the question.  
  
"Fine if you must know..." she paused. "It is because I have known Brandon for some time now. We went to high school together, all four years of it. We did have a break up, but that was over something stupid."  
  
"Didn't he cheat on you?" Mort questioned, knowing that he struck gold with that question.  
  
"Yes, but that is none of your business." She let out a long sigh. "He did cheat on me, but that's a thing in the past. There is nothing I can do about that, nor can he. We can't change his actions, but he did fly up here to see me and to try and win me back, didn't he?" tears were forming in her eyes. She knew she didn't want to say good-bye to Mort; after all he did say, "I love you."  
  
Mort approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Since you want to go back to him so badly go ahead. But there is something that you should know from my end. Something that I didn't think I wanted to tell you, but I feel it is necessary now. Look, when I said that I loved you I knew it was soon. We hadn't known each other that long and it may not have made sense to you. But you must realize that there was a connection between us that I haven't felt in years. I'm sorry if I scared you by saying that, but I just had to tell you how I feel. When we kissed here a few minutes ago, I knew that I had to have you. But clearly you don't want that." Mort turned his gaze away from her and directed it towards the ground.  
  
Tears were stinging Elyse's eyes. She had made this man feel horrible. She hated being responsible for hurting people. Elyse wasn't sure how to react to the situation. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach and a voice inside her head that was telling her to stay with Mort. She was so confused. She backed into the wall and slid down. She sat there on the floor, head in her hands, sobbing out of pure confusion. Mort didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should try and console her, or if he should keep his distance.  
  
Well, his heart got the best of him. He walked over, and cautiously sat down. He could see that she was distraught and was trying to think how he could console her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she collapsed against him, wrapping her own arms around his chest.  
  
They sat there embraced in each other's arms, unaware of what they were really doing. About ten minutes later her sobbing ended and she lifted her head from his chest and stared into his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry for that outburst. Your words really struck down deep. I never meant to hurt you. I ...I...I was just trying to follow my heart. And at the time it was beating for Brandon. But then, when you kissed me that last time..." she paused. "All those feelings that I had felt the first time we kissed came flooding back. I just got confused." She sat up, wiping her tear strained face on the sleeve of her black zip-up hoodie. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This was a calming exercise that she had learned a few years back.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you cry. Believe me, those are not the intentions that I had. I just thought that you needed to know the truth. So, are you saying that you don't want to go back to Brandon?" Mort asked, a hint of happiness in his voice. He made sure he wouldn't get his hopes up yet though.  
  
"At this point in time I don't know. I don't know if you are more suited for me than Brandon, or vice versa. Look, I have to go back to Texas. There is no way around that one. I have a job there and I have to get back to it. I don't know who I want right now. Whether it be you or Brandon, I will have to choose sooner or later. That part I am sure about. Look," she rose from the ground, and extended a hand to him and he took it. "I will make up my mind and I will let you know one way or another. I will call, email, or I may just show up, who knows. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Mort looked into her eyes and saw remorse. He knew that she just needed to figure out where her life was going and who the leading man was going to be. "That's fine. Just don't wait too long. It gets lonely up there at my cabin. You catch the drift?" a slight, half-grin spread across his lips.  
  
"I believe that one. Don't worry, it shouldn't take me too long to figure it out. I hope." She smiled back at him, which was followed by an awkward silence.  
  
"Well...um...you should be getting back to your friends. They'll be wondering if you are alive or not. Go on, I'll be fine. Just go, you said yourself that it shouldn't be too long before you make up your mind. So there, we both don't have to wait very long do we?" Mort seemed unusually persistent about her leaving. Or making an attempt to leave.  
  
All at once thoughts flooded into her mind. Wait a minute, why is he so anxious to get me out of here? What is going to happen, or what is he going to do when I make an attempt to leave? He seems awfully pushy. This isn't the Mort I was talking to. This is the one that wants to kill me. Oh no! What do I do now?  
  
She simply did not know. There were only a few things she could do. She could either make a run for it, but if he had a gun that made no difference. Or she could stay here and try and face him, not that she could take him of course. He was taller than her, only by a little, and he weighed more than her too. What's a girl to do?  
  
A/N: Well, I can tell you that this girl is gonna make you wait till the next chapter to find out!! HaHa! Sorry, couldn't resist mate! I know how much you readers love cliffhangers. Don't worry, the end will come soon enough. But whose end is yet to be decided.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll post soon. It won't be in the next couple of days because I have orientation for college so I wont be able to post. 


End file.
